FourTris: A Confusing Story of Many Twists and Turns
by DakotahxDerek007
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but what would happen if Zeke and Tris dated? And what if Christina was secretly a Lez? Lots of Cliffy's and rated T for minor use of swearing Please read and review! I promise you will love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent or any of the characters, just the plot and storyline. Also, this is set during the movie, right after Tris' final test, when Max announces: "Congratulations, new members of Dauntless!" and before they get their tracking devices. The characters look the same as in the movie and FourTris hasn't happened yet.**

Tris' POV:

"Congratulations, new members of Dauntless!" Max, one of the leaders, announced, and we all cheered. I am so glad I made it through the final stage. Tori warned me about that. About how Divergents couldn't make it past the second stage. And it is very rare that they do.

I hugged Christina and Will and then they hugged and… _kissed_! They _kissed_! I am _so_ proud of her. I was so excited about being in Dauntless officially that when I saw Four, I ran up to him without thinking and kissed him on the mouth. I heard a couple of "ooooh's" and a few gasps of shock or something before I pulled back, suddenly aware of what I just did. He looked at me, surprised before he blinked a couple of times. I turned and saw Christina watching. She waved and smiled hugely. I took off running toward the dorms. Locking myself in a bathroom stall, I contemplated what I just did. I kissed Four, my instructor. Yes, I think I had liked him from the start, but he certainly did not like me. There was no way he liked me.

I heard someone come in. "Tris? Are you in here? Tris?" Christina. I tucked my feet below me, above the gap in the door. "I know you're in here. I can here you breathing. Tris, come out _please_." I didn't move. She continued, "Whatever. I have to meet Will in the cafeteria. See you then." She turned and walked out. At least, I think she did. I heard the door slam shut and sighed in relief. I _so_ did not want to talk about it with Christina. She's too much of a gossip girl.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I quickly unlocked the stall door and stumbled into the hallway. Christina was sitting on a bench with Will down the hall a little. I stumbled a few steps farther before she noticed. She waved at me to come over but quickly her facial expression turned from happy to confused to panicked/worried. As I collapsed, I saw them hurry over, probably shouting for help. I couldn't hear. But I could see several nurses and Four rush over to help. And then I blacked out.

I woke up with a pounding head ache. Christina was sitting next to me, reading a book about the old world, before the factions. Will was next to her, texting on his iPod. I sat up and they both put down their stuff. "Are you okay, Tris?" Christina's voice rang with concern and worry. I nodded and patted her shoulder twice. "It's okay. I'm okay." I sighed and swung my legs out from under the blanket and over the edge of the bed to sit up right. "Whoa, Tris, what are you doing? You aren't supposed to stand up or move from this bed until the doctor says so." Christina came over on my side to stop me but I put my hands up to block her. I stood up carefully. No dizziness or nausea. "How long was I out?" Will took a step beck before saying he had to leave, to check on some stuff. "About a day and a half." I gasped and abruptly ripped out the IV. I had to get back to the Pit. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss the job selections. They were in a few short hours after all. One of the nurses came over, Martha, and gave me my regular Dauntless clothes. After I changed, she signed me out of the infirmary and Christina and I made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. When I saw Four, he smiled and walked to a dark hallway, motioning for me to follow him. "Hey, I'm gonna catch up with you in a few minutes okay? I… Have to talk to someone." Christina nodded and said she'd save me a seat before she walked over to the table Will was at. I walked toward the dark hallway, making sure no one was following. As soon as I got there, Four pulled me into the shadows and said, "Hey. I wanna talk about that kiss. I… I think it would be better if I showed you how I feel. It's hard to put into words." I nodded and he bent his head down, pushing his warm mouth against mine. I pushed back. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He pulled me closer and I could hear my heart thundering in my chest. "Whoa…" We pulled away from each other and saw Zeke standing down the hall a little. "What did I just witness?" I turned beet red and fixed the hem of my shirt. I needed to slow my heart before I passed out. I cannot believe that just happened. Zeke just smiled, shook his head and passed us to the cafeteria. Four looked at me then. "We… Do you want to keep it a secret? Or we could just tell everyone? I don't mind either way." He just shrugged. I replied, "They'd find out sooner or later. But maybe we should wait a little while. Sort everything out. Okay?" He nodded and we headed toward the table all our friends sat at, Dauntless-born or not. He sat down across from me and we ate in silence, listening to all the conversations in the cafeteria. I kept sneaking small glances at him, but Christina noticed. She just looked in between us, before asking, "What's up? What's going on between you two?" Will, Christina, Uriah, Zeke and a couple of others who I couldn't name looked at us. "Nothing. Nothing is going on," I lied. But I am a terrible liar because every time I try to lie to a Candor, I look away or I bite the inside of my cheek. Or both at the same time, like right now. Christina nodded slowly, as if silently saying, _Yeah right. Something is going on and I will be watching you_. I shuddered involuntarily. Christina creeped me out sometimes.

After the whole thing in the cafeteria, Eric announced that we will see the final ranks and we will chose our jobs today. Plus we get the keys to our new apartments. Right now. I tried to think of what jobs Four had. Training initiates of course… But what about the other one? When there aren't any initiates left to train. He came up to me and whispered, "If you're wondering, control room." I smiled at him and almost laughed out loud. It was like he could read my mind. Maybe because I chewed on my bottom lip every time I was thinking about something of importance. Like right now.

When we walked up to the chalkboard, Eric explained that this was only the rankings for Dauntless transfers, and that all Dauntless-born initiates must follow Lauren, which took all but 10 of us. When he flipped it, it was like this:

1. Peter

2. Tris

3. Will

4. Christina

5. Imane (**E-mon, yes I totally did that :D**)

6. Drew

7. Molly

8. Al

9. Myra

10. Edward

"Those of you who are below 6 will have the worse jobs, like cafeteria work or guard duty. Very boring, guard duty. Okay. Peter? What job would you like?" Peter chose leadership. I chose training initiates and the control room. Christina chose to be a nurse, Will was a librarian and the rest got chummy jobs, like what Eric said. Guard duty, cafeteria work, janitorial work, etc. After the job choosing, we got apartments. I was in B49 and Four was in B66 already, which was right down the hall. Zeke later told us he was having a party in B46 at 10:00 that night. Apparently, Uriah was in B47.

Christina came over later, around 6:30 and dragged me to a clothing store for shopping. I kept seeing all these dresses, but I didn't like any, until I found a pale red one shoulder with lace lining. It hung to my mid thigh and it was beautiful. I bought that and grey knee high boots. When we got back to my apartment, she tortured me for an hour and a half, perfecting my makeup. Grey smokey eye, light red lipstick and a feathering of blush. Perfect. She told me to wear layers. Mostly because of the games we were going to play later, but I ignored that suggestion. I followed her advice and put on several jackets for a layered look. Sexy, sophisticated and chíc. She spent the next two hours doing her makeup but took an extra thirty minutes to figure out what outfit to wear. When we finally got there, Zeke answered the door. One look and his eyes literally bulged out. I laughed and saw Four. As I walked up to him, he just stared. I noticed everyone else staring, then took a _real_ look at what Christina was wearing. Black leather knee high boots, a leather pencil skirt and a denim jacket over a black tank top. Her makeup was a black smokey eye, light black lipstick, and a light blush. Wow.

Suddenly the music stopped. Everyone was staring at us. "Okay, what are you all looking at? Get back to doing whatever," She spat and everyone went back to partying. The music came back on and I took a look at what Four was wearing. Black pants, a grey polo shirt and Dauntless sneakers. I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head. Christina looked on approvingly before heading off to find Will. I still had to look up to Four because the knee high boots only had a two inch heel. He was _still_ taller than me by three inches, at least. We spent the next three hours partying and dancing. At about 3:30 in the morning, Zeke yelled out: "Okay, everyone who is not a close friend, out!" About 95 percent of the people left. That left me, Four, Zeke, Christina, Will, Uriah, Peter and 3 other girls whom I didn't know. Four saw my confused glances at those three and pointed them out, "Lynn, Marlene and Shauna. Just in case you didn't know." I smiled gratefully and tried my best to find an appropriate way to sit. I ended up sitting with my legs underneath me. Zeke and Four shared a look and tried to contain their laughter. "Okay, for those of you who don't know, we are going to play a series of very inappropriate games. First, truth or dare. The rules: Someone asks someone else 'truth or dare' and that person picks with one. If you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare, you must take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks do not count, and neither do high heels, cough cough Christina and Tris." Here, we gave him death glares for pointing us out. He continued, Anyways, lets begin." Uriah started by asking me. I picked truth and he yelled out, "PANSYCAKE!" Zeke yelled that we were so not bringing that back again. I was confused but I swept that away and answered that I owned four thongs, thanks to Christina. Four smiled slightly when I answered, though I didn't know if it was because of me having 'four' thongs or because I had any at all. We continued playing for a half an hour or so before Zeke asked Shauna, "Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?" She chose Dare almost immediately, but I knew she instantly regretted it when he dared her to go into the hallway and run all over the Dauntless Compound screaming bloody murder. All she was wearing was underwear, bra and a shirt. She took off the shirt because her voice was a bit raw because she was getting over strep. After that, we played never have I ever, but everyone ganged up on me and did ones that I actually have done, like date my instructor or trip over nothing or stand up to Eric. It was ridiculous how much they did that. By the end of the night, I was stumbling and totally over the edge.

"When are we going to Zeke's party? Did we miss it? Hey the sun is up. I can smell cake. What time is it? I love you Four. Hahaha, I love everyone here, even the three girls I don't particularly know. Lynnie, Marly and Shaunie. Hahaha, I love you guys." Four decided to take me home. Christina wasn't particularly drunk, so she helped me get redressed. Once we (Four and I) were in the hallway, I grabbed him and kissed him, softly at first, then harder with more passion. He broke it off and hurried me home, where we spent the night in my bedroom… If you get my drift (wink wink).

I woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of anything. I saw Four lying next to me and checked… Yep, we were naked. Which meant we did it lat night. I recognized my apartment though. Whew. I got up carefully and got dressed in a tight black tank top, red lacy underwear and bra and black skinny jeans that I knew Four would love. Thank the heavens that the apartments had a stove, sink and a pre-stocked fridge. I decided to make toast, bacon and eggs. When the toast and bacon was done and I was in the middle of cooking the eggs, Four came up behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist. "Morning, beautiful." I blushed a little and tilted my head to kiss him softly. Once we sat down to eat, the apartment became spookily quiet. Then I heard a crash in the other room. I swallowed the bite of toast I had in my mouth and looked alarmingly at Four. He put his hands up in an "okay, calm down" way and slid a hidden blade from the bottom of his shoe. Carefully tiptoeing into the other room, he almost hit Zeke. "What the hell? Why did you sneak into Tris's apartment? What is wrong with you?" Zeke smiled and replied, "I wanted to scare you, but I'm really dizzy and knocked over a cup. Sorry. Anyways… Christina told me to come get you guys. Something's wrong. She would tell me what." We rushed out the door, forgetting breakfast entirely as we made our way to her apartment. The door was locked. I told them to back up and I reached under the mat to grab the key. Once inside, we found…

**Sorry! Haha, cliffy! I love those! Makes you want to read more right? Anyway, I will only update if I get 10 reviews! And also, for those smart-asses out there, one person posting 10 times doesn't count! Sorry! Anyways, next chapter at 10 reviews!**

**3 ~FourTrisEternally~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Sorry muffins! I haven't updated in a while because of my failing grades! Here's a new update and I will try to update sooner! Kisses xoxo ~Fourtris~ P.S. I don't own divergent or the characters, just the plot!**

Once inside we find...

Christina is passed out on the floor, Will is lying next to her. She isn't moving and doesn't appear to be breathing. I ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was going, but weak. I whipped out my phone and called 9-1-1. A couple of people came in with stretchers and took them to the infirmary. Christina and Will are in comas, but should wake up shortly. I sigh with relief and go back to my apartment. Once we get inside, Four kissed me softly and makes breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and sausage. Though I couldn't keep it up. I ended up puking and lying on the couch, wrapped in Four's arms.

"Hey Tris?" He asked. I nodded at him in reply and he said, "Don't call me Four anymore."

"What do I call you?" I asked. He said, "Try Tobias." I wondered why that name sounded familiar and it clicked. He was Marcus' son. Oh my god. I looked at him with wide eyes and he nodded slowly. Then Zeke called to ask if we wanted to have a party so we accepted. I made sure to dress in extra layers in case we were playing truth or dar afterwards. Christina came over later from the infirmary and said it was okay for her to go. I just nodded and she helped me get ready. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse with spiky studs on the toe part, an orange-and-white striped tank top with a purple halter top (**That is a half-shirt, just so you know, muffins**) and a leather jacket over that. Christina was wearing black leather pants, black stilettos, a black tank top and a denim jacket over it. She did our make up and we headed to the party. When we got there, being fashionably late, Zeke answered the door and let us in. Will and Four -Tobias- were leaning against the back wall. When they saw us, they smiled hugely and hugged/kissed us. Then we got to dancing and partying. Around 3 in the morning, Zeke yelled, "Get out unless you have been tapped upon the head by me tonight!" (He did that so we would know who was going to stay for Truth-or-Dare and Never Have I Ever). Everyone except Lynn, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Tobias and I left. We gathered in a circle but since Christina and I were off the end, it was hard to get us to sit still, so we sat in Will or Tobias' lap. I kept bouncing up and down with excitement, but he kept telling me to stop, but I couldn't. Plus it was funny.

Zeke started out by telling us, or really me, the rules. "You are asked a question, Truth or Dare? If you pick truth, obviously you must answer the next question. And if you pick dare, you must do the dare, no matter how ridiculous. Or, if you don't want to do either, you can take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. Neither do high heels or halter tops." He looked straight at me and Christina which made us laugh uncontrollably. Once we settled down, Uriah yelled, "I'M STARTING! Okay, Tris truth or dare?" I picked truth and he yelled "PANSYCAKE!" Which got him several smacks as a reward. He asked me how many thongs I have and I immediately looked at Christina because she bought them all and answered, "I lost count after 7." They all laughed and I asked Zeke truth or dare. It kept going like that until we played Never Have I Ever. But it wasn't fair because everyone kept doing stuff that I have actually done, like saying, "Never have I ever fallen in love with my instructor" or "Never have I ever had and Erudite brother." But no one commented on it much.

After about 2 hours of that, Tobias took me home where we fell asleep on my couch, curled up under an afghan blanket that my mom knitted. I dreamed of butterflies with beaks trying to peck my eyes out that night.

**Hey muffins! So, I need ideas for truths/dares and more "never have I ever" stuff, but I didn't want to steal people's ideas from other stories (I'm not saying anyone does that, but I don't want to) and I hope you review some more and I'm sorry to my only reviewer, whom I absolutely love, named "Guest" and hope he/she will come back. I didn't update for a while because I forgot about this story, but I PROMISE I WIL! Cross my heart hope to die, stick a virtual needle in my eye! Keep reviewing/favorite-ing/following! Xoxo ~FourTris~ xoxO :D :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey muffins! So in a review from my fave reviewer (and only reviewer :'( haha anyways...) "Guest," he/she requested Chris and Lynn get together. That is an amazing idea I hadn't considered. Anyways, here's your new chapter! xoxo ~FourTrisEternally~ oxox**

Tris' POV:

As I walked to the cafeteria the next day, which just so happened to be Wednesday, I had passed through a darkened hallway that rarely gets used. I didn't mean to, but I was so lost in thought. While I am walking down the hallway in question, I hear small moans and look up from my phone to spot Christina and Lynn... _Kissing_... It blew my mind so much I quietly turned and leave, running. My feet pound the floor as I run back the way I came. I go through a different hallway and run into the cafeteria. Many people don't notice me, but Zeke waves me over. After I sit, he asks, "What happened? Why are you out of breath and shocked, like you just saw a ghost?" I catch my breath and tell them what I saw in the hallway. Just then, Christina and Lynn walk through the doors. I asked Will what happened between him and Chris earlier and he'd said he'd broken up with her.

As they stride over, we watch them with shock. Chris was the first to say, "What's wrong?" My eyes dart to Lynn and Lynn said, "You saw us, didn't you? That's why I heard people running. We meant to tell you, just..." Her voice trails off, probably wondering if we'll eject them from our group. I smile and assure them they are alright. Then it goes back to the way it was before. Will mentions how he and Imane were together and Chris mentions how Imane and her are cousins. Will is shocked, then happy again and Chris is happy she knows Will's new girl.

After breakfast, I walked back to my apartment. Tobias and Shauna had left earlier. Zeke warned me against it, but I fought him about it. I won and left him and the others to get ready for job I went back to my apartment, I found the one thing I didn't want to see: Tobias had Shauna up against the wall and they were making out. I screamed and they bolted apart, as if burned by each other. "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I screamed. Tobias tried to reason with me and I kicked them both out. My last words to him were, "WE ARE OVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Tears streamed down my face as I ran to my bedroom, locked the door and cried myself to sleep.

**Hey muffins! Sorry for the short chapter! I'm having writer's block just a bit so... It's just because I forgot about this story for nearly two months. Anyways, keep on reading and rocking! Xoxo ~FourTrisEternally~ oxoX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Muffins! So, I have a new reviewer who has liked my story! I love you all! Can't believe my story is getting out! Anyways, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, kay? Okay here it is! Disclaimer: I don not own anything from Divergent except the plot and a couple of made up characters. :D P.S. I may take the relationships really fast, but that's because I'm "inexperienced", as my sisters call it. Which is totally ridiculous. Anyways...**

Tris' POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I felt awful. My head was fuzzy and once I rubbed my eyes and realized Tobias was no longer next to me, I started to cry. But I picked myself up, got dressed and did my make up so I would look presentable. When I strode confidently over to my table in the cafeteria that morning, I didn't see Zeke. Or Shauna. Only when I had sat down and began eating with the others, did Zeke storm in, looking pissed. Shauna grabbed his arm and he spun. He shouted, "What you did was wrong! You said we'd only have each other! I never want to see your face again!" He stomped out of the room, leaving Shauna to crumple on the floor, not caring if anyone saw her. I almost felt bad, until Tobias helped her up and over to our table. I gulped down the water I had and stood up as he sat down across from me. "What the hell is your problem?" He said to me. I replied, "YOU CHEATED, YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T AND YOU DID! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, EVEN MY VIRGINITY, AND YOU FUCKING CHEATED!" With that, I stomped out of the room, leaving Tobias - _Four_ - and our friends to gawk. I ended up near the control room. I guess my brain just needed a dark hallway and some privacy so I could think properly.

"Hey, Trissy. What's wrong?" Zeke came over and sat next to me. I glared when he said the nickname, but I told him Four cheated on me. We soon figured out we had the same problem. I told him how I found Four in my apartment with Shauna. He just smiled, cracked a couple of jokes and we were okay. Until he looked into my eyes. I knew from the very second that I had just imprinted. On Zeke. "What _was_ that?" He asked, shocked, perhaps a bit exasperated. "You are now my imprint. This means... Have you ever seen the Twilight saga movies?" He nodded and I continued, "Sorta like that. Our souls stared at each other and decided they want to be together." He smiled then helped me to my feet, where he picked me up around the waist and swung me around. I screeched delightedly and he laughed.

Once I got him to put me down, I walked to my apartment to grab these shoes that could be hidden by my jeans. Chris helped me get them so I could look taller and more intimidating. About 6 ft 3. Then we walked to the Pit. Four explained that he switched jobs to be with Shauna, so Zeke and I were training together. Zeke and Eric went up to the top of the building to wait, while I stayed near the net. Within minutes, the initiates started to topple in several ways toward the net. One girl, Jessica as we later learned, decided to be cocky and do a triple somersault off the building. She landed it, sort of with the net, and a lot of the initiates, Dauntless-born and transfers cheered and shouted. She was obviously a girl who liked to be the star. We took them on a tour of the Compound before coming back to the training room. They grumbled a bit about the dorm rooms and the bathroom situation, but Zeke shut them up when he said, "Anyone who does not like the living quarters may as well leave and be factionless."

"Alright, initiates. All Dauntless-born follow Lauren. Transfers stay with us. My name is Six. This is Zeke. We will not take shit from you so keep your mouths shut." A few of the Amity transfers looked shocked that I had used such language. I just continued, "There are two stages of initiation. The first is physical. Pushing your body to the limits and exceeding them. The second is mental. Facing all your fears and potentially conquering a few."Tucker, an Erudite transfer asked, "Will we be facing our fears all at once or in separate times?" I replied, "No. You will have several sessions. The first few are harder, but it gets easier. Now. I want the first jumper and last jumper in the ring." A small Amity transfer named Ana was the first jumper. I was sure she wouldn't make it very far. The last jumper was Jackson. He was at least twice her size in height, weight and strength. She cowered. I continued, "The fight will last until one of you is knocked out, or you concede." They nodded and assumed the fight positions.

Ana was knocked out within seconds. All Jackson had to do was punch her in the jaw twice. The nurses picked her up on a stretcher and dragged her away. As some janitors cleaned up the blood, we started with the orange training dummies. We taught them basic moves and to use all of their entire body for defense. Then we had target practice in the shooting range. Once the day was over and I headed back to my apartment, I was so tired from training initiates, I fell asleep in my work clothes on the couch, a forgotten book resting on the floor. When I woke up the next morning, Zeke was sitting right in front of me which made me shriek before I realized who it was and had an uncontrollable laughing fit. Then I showered changed and put on my special shoes after Zeke left. When I got to the dorm rooms, they were all sound asleep. This is going to be good. I took out a metal pipe and banged it against the rusty railing, like how Four had done that first day. Tucker bolted up and punched the air a few times before he realized where he was. That got a laugh and soon we had everyone in the cafeteria. Max came out and made the all famous "Welcome to Dauntless" speech he made every year. We carried the initiates and did all that voodoo, etc.

When we finished in the cafeteria, Zeke and I took everyone to the training room so he could show them the many weapons and ammo Dauntless carried. He showed us how to hold each gun and how to reload. Then, together, we found the right knives or throwing stars that would fit each member, so they could have a bit of protection during their stay at Dauntless. Then we went to the rankings board.

"You will be training separately from Dauntless-born, but ranked together. Alright, here they are." I flipped the board and most of the crowd surged forward, gasping, when they found their position. Tucker and a small group of boys smiled smugly because they were closest to the top. Our top member was a shy boy named Andrew. He was tall, with shaggy brown-blonde hair and eyes as blue as the Caspian Sea. I was actually shocked when I first found out he was from Amity.

PAGE BREAK

Still Tris' POV:

After we finished our training sessions, I headed to my apartment. Zeke told me he was having another party, but once I had showered, changed and left my apartment, he was standing right outside. "Hi?" I said it like a question. He smiled sheepishly and replied, "Hi. I wanted to talk to you before we went to my house. Ummmm, well...These last few days with you have been... Well, to be truthful, amazing.I just..." He blew his breath out in a huff and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he looked me straight in the eye and leaned forward. He pressed his mouth to mine, testing to see if I would stop him. I could hear my heart hammering and realized that I wanted this. So I pushed back, moving my mouth against his. He moved his mouth harder against mine and soon, we were making out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me against him. Then I heard a shriek and Zeke and I bolted apart. Christina had a shocked expression on her face. I turned beet red. Zeke rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other shoved into his pocket. Christina shrieked again, making us cover our ears and glare. "OH MY GOD TRIS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I just smiled and shrugged before turning to Zeke and planting a kiss on his cheek. "That." I smiled and stalked away to Zeke's apartment, where I would see all of our other friends for the party, leaving Christina to gape and Zeke to stammer a correct answer.

Once we got there, Zeke and I went over to our groups of people (Zeke was with the guys and I was with the girl... Except Shauna and Four). Then a slow song somehow started and a bunch of couples got together. Zeke was making his way over here when Shauna confronted him. I couldn't hear him over the music, but he was obviously mad. Then he shook his head and pushed her aside. When he came over, he pulled me out to the dance floor, wrapping his hands around my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and suddenly the door burst open and Four and Shauna came in. But we just continued to dance. I just smiled smugly in Four's direction, until he noticed and his eyes widened. I just smiled wider and moved my lips up to meet Zeke's. He kissed me softly, his tongue licking my bottom lip for entrance. But Four came over and yelled over the music, "What the HELL is going on here?" We broke apart and someone stopped the music.

"Four, we are over. You decided your fate and I just went with it. You are a jerk and I never want to see you again!" My words were slurred slightly due to drinks Chris kept giving me earlier and I swayed/stomped out of the room. I ended up stumbling and falling on my face down the hall. I got up and turned to see everyone laughing. I couldn't quite remember why they were laughing which made me laugh. Until I suddenly fainted.

**Hey muffins! So here was your new chapter! I hope you like(d) it! So, I'm going to post ASAP, but that may take a while, as I need to come up with more twists and I need to make the chapters longer! As you can see, I used my first page break! Yay! Anywho... keep following, reviewing, favorite-ing and rockin' on! Xoxo ~FourTrisEternally~ oxoX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey muffins! So I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer. Anyways, here your chapter! :D Enjoyyyyyyyy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters, just the plot. Xoxo ~FourTrisEternally~ oxoX**

Tris' POV:

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah were standing around me with looks of concern. Zeke sat in a chair on my right side, clutching my inhumanly cold hand. When I opened my eyes, they all applauded. Then I noticed Chris in her nurse outfit. I'd never seen her in it before. "You look pretty, Chrissy." That earned a group laugh and Christina said, "Why is the first thing you say when you wake up always the nicest or meanest?" That earned another laugh. I smiled and attempted sitting up. My head was dizzy for a few seconds and I blinked it away. "What happened?" Zeke explained that I had gotten alcohol poisoning because I drank too much and I was a "light weight," which basically meant to chill on the drinks a little next time. I smiled and asked to be released from the infirmary. Chris got my everyday clothes, undid the wires and IV and everyone including Zeke left, though he had a pout on his face when he _did_ leave. I smiled and changed quickly. When they came back and Zeke took my hand as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "How long was I out?"

Zeke hesitated in answering my question for a few seconds before saying, "3 days." I gasped, which made everyone look at me.

"THREE DAYS!?" I practically shrieked. Zeke laughed and replied, "Yep. But don't worry, I took care of the initiates and did everything we were supposed to take care of. Now we just need to post the new rankings. Also, Maya became factionless after she killed another initiate because she was jealous of her. They were fighting over a kid. Tucker, actually." I smiled gratefully for the update and sighed. Maya was always starting fights, but she was so small I figured someone would've taken her out by now. She was all bark and no bite, but that could've come in handy for interrogation situations. We lost a lot of initiates when I was one and I didn't want to lose many more.

When we reached the cafeteria and sat down, Peter came over and asked me to talk privately so I got up and followed him away from our table a little. Zeke and the others kept sending worried/concerned/angry looks towards me and peter. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"I want to ask for a favor." He smiled sheepishly and look at the ground, his smile fading. "Why would I want to do you a favor?" I was genuinely confused and intrigued slightly. He replied, so low I almost didn't hear him, "Can you ask Ally out for me?" I smiled and nodded. He look relieved. But it quickly disappeared and was replaced by suspicion. "Are you being for real? Nothing embarrassing okay?" I nodded and headed back to my table. I looked straight at Ally and she said "What?" I said, "Peter wants to know if you want to be his girlfriend. Do you want to?" She looked confused but as soon as what I said registered, her eyes lightened up a lot and she nodded. I gave Peter a thumbs up and Ally headed over to him. A smile that lit up his whole face appeared. I just smiled and leaned into Zeke, who'd put his arm around my shoulders. After a few minutes of just sitting, chatting, eating, etc. we headed to Zeke's house. He said he and the guys had a surprise for us girls. All the guys smiled, nodded and bumped fists.

PAGE BREAK

When we got to the hallway where Zeke's apartment was, he made all of us girls close our eyes, except Lynn, who apparently counted as one of the guys in this situation. The guys and Lynn led us into Zeke's apartment. Then they told us to uncover our eyes and they yelled, "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" We were each handed a present. When I opened my box, I found chocolate, pink daises and a little bear that held a heart that said, "Be my Valentine!" I just giggled and kissed Zeke sweetly. Then we put our boxes and wrapping away and threw on some music. We didn't drink, but I wouldn't have drank anyways. I wanted to remember today for a _very_ long time.

Once we'd stopped "partying," we had a wonderful time getting tattoos and shopping/chatting with the new initiates. I met these girls, Marie and Olivia. They were super nice, but I sensed a darker demeanor under all the make-up and their unicorns-and-rainbows attitude. I decided to keep a close eye on them, just in case. Marie kept shooting Zeke looks, checking Zeke out really.

Later that evening, when I was just about to fall asleep, I heard my front door creak open. Then footsteps, and my bedroom door creaked open. My heart pounded so fast, I screamed. But it was just Zeke. "Hey! Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, okay?" I nodded and slowed, or attempted to slow, my heart beat. But now it was beating for another reason. Zeke sat on my bed and I sat up. His face was so close. Then we closed the gap, at the same time, and the sensation was amazing. I had originally wondered what he was doing here, but had pushed that aside as he pushed me back and laid on top of me. He'd taken off his jacket and flipped on the light earlier, so I was okay. Then he deepened it, sliding his cold hands up my sides. It sent shivers all through me. I smiled against his lips and he parted, kicked off his shoes and clothes and turned out the light. I had originally wondered what he was doing here, but had pushed that aside.

**Hey again muffins! So, what are Marie and Olivia up to? What do you think their fate shall be? Answer in the reviews! Luv you guys! Byeeeee!**

**Xoxo ~FourTrisEternally~ oxoX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey muffins! I don't have much to say except that I used the idea of one of my reviewers! Thanks, that was a great idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the characters, just the plot!**

Tris' POV:

I woke up and looked over at Zeke. He was so pretty when he was asleep! I got up carefully and dressed in black tights, underwear and a bra and a grey tank top. Then I walked out to the living room and grabbed a notebook and pen.

_Z,_

_Went to the cafeteria. Didn't want to wake you up. See you later._

_-T_

I then walked to cafeteria and grabbed breakfast. When I sat down next to Christina, I could tell she was fuming. I went to ask her what's wrong but Lynn beat me to it. Christina replied, "Will thinks you are a cover up and I'm pretending so I can get attention. I've got enough of it already! I have no idea why he would assume such a thing. It was ridiculous!" She continued venting, mostly to Lynn and Uriah asked me, "Where's Zeke?" I answered, "I left him at my apartment. He was asleep." Uriah just nodded and continued eating. In a few days, we'd be finished with Stage 2 training and then the new initiates would be getting their apartments and jobs.

Then I said, "Hey, I have a question." They nodded and I continued, "Would this make a good speech?" They nodded for me to continue.

I started, "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, its time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." They applauded and a few of the surrounding tables clapped too. I smiled and thought, _Perfect_. "Why?" Christina looked confused. "Reasons" was all I would say. She laughed and we went back to normal.

-Page Break-

I walked back home after breakfast and changed into my rock-climbing outfit. Then I went to the Pit and started to climb after I hooked myself up. I'd done rock-climbing in Dauntless before so I knew how to self-belay. I neared the top and noticed the rope was thinning slightly. I quickly scrambled down and lowered myself until it snapped and I was about 10 feet in the air. I twisted and landed on my wrist. Zeke ran over with the gang and helped me up. I walked to the infirmary where they put my (left) wrist into a cast. I sighed but it was good it was my left because I was right handed and wouldn't be able to do much without my right hand.

Then we headed to the 'BeDazzle My Castle' (**Couldn't stop laughing here :D This was all thanks to the writer/reader 'aceloveswolves69'**) store, where Christina bought bedazzling equipment so she could have fun with my cast for a few hours. After that, she took me shopping and we bought a tons of clothes for Zeke's party, which I saw no need of because the same thing happened yesterday.

About 30 minutes after we got home, Christina finished bedazzling our names (mine and the gang's names) onto my cast. Then we got dressed. I wore a pair of knee-high converse, a black one-shoulder dress that went to my mid-thigh and a pair of fingerless gloves, the fishnet kind that goes up my arm. Christina was wearing a pair of red high tops, a red miniskirt and red halter top and had light red make up. She did my make up so I had a black smokey eye, light blush and black lipstick. Then we headed to Zeke's house.

When we got there, we pounded on the door and Uriah answered. He ushered us in and Christina walked off to find Lynn. I didn't see Shauna or Zeke anywhere, but I saw Four leaning against the wall. He was talking to some blonde, so he didn't notice when I leaned against the wall next to him until she walked away. When he did look, his eyes bulged out of his head. I smiled. "Hey Four. Where's Shauna?" He said they broke up and I felt sorry for them. But I grabbed a red solo cup and handed it to him. I figured he wouldn't care in a little while, once he was properly drunk.

A lot of guys were staring at me as I walked by them to get to the kitchen. I saw Zeke and ran up to meet him, but then saw him pressed against the fridge, lip-locked with some girl. My first thought was, he was drunk and the girl was blonde, so it could be a mistake. But when he pulled away and smiled, I knew it wasn't a mistake. He wasn't drunk because he wouldn't be able to give a real smile and his eyes wouldn't be so focused. I walked over and saw her. _Marie_. So I tapped his shoulder and he spun, his eyes widening. I just slapped him across the face and stomped away. By now, I had attracted a crowd so when the music stopped, he came over to me. Or tried to. "Tris! Tris, I'm sorry." "No, you're a cheating jerk. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done that!" I spun and stomped out of his apartment. He didn't try stopping me. I cried myself to sleep on the couch that night.

**Hey muffins! I hope you liked this chapter! I added a bunch more drama and there is more to come! I loved the whole Zeke and Marie and Tris idea btw! It helped me get over my writer's block. Anyways, I'll try updating more but I've got a lot going on, though you probably don't want to know. Anyways, peace! Xoxo ~FourTrisEternally~ oxoX**


End file.
